


Charlie Brown

by Danielabm97



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielabm97/pseuds/Danielabm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte starts receiving random love letters and she's willing to find who the mystery boy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Brown

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something so I'd like some comments about my cheesy love story :)

*Flashback*

"Lottie come here please" Charlotte heard her mom call and she quickly jogged downstairs holding the Barbie doll that she was playing with.  
Once she got to the living room she saw her mom with another woman and a little boy.  
"Honey this is Finn and this is his mother Claire, they just moved in to the neighbourhood" Charlotte’s mom smiled at her and hold her daughter's hand leading her to the curly haired boy who was now in front of Charlotte.  
"Hey" She smiled at him "Do you want to play with me? You can help me finish my puzzle." He nodded and she took out his hand leading him to her room.

*End of flashback*

Since that day Charlotte and Finn met they became inseparable and quickly turned out best friends.  
It was Monday morning and Charlotte was finishing her cereals whilst waiting for Finn to pick her up so they could walk to school together like they always did for the last 10 years.  
A few minutes later, Charlotte heard the doorbell rang, she grabbed her bag, knowing it was Finn and walked outside.  
"Good morning." Finn smiled as he saw her, Charlotte walked to him and hugged him.  
"Hey Finn!" She greeted before they started to walk to school. Even though they saw each other the previous day they didn’t stop talking.  
When they got to school, they went to their Chemistry class. Once inside they sat together, as per usual. Almost everyone in school suspected that Finn and Charlotte were a couple due to the fact that they were always together and did everything together. The teacher soon arrived and they had two more classes, then school would be over. When the last bell rang, Charlotte told Finn she needed to pick up some things on her locker. They walked to the locker and once she opened it, something fell. Charlotte picked it up and expected to be some random paper that was in the middle of her books but soon she understood it was nothing like that. In her hands there was a blue envelop with her name on it. She opened it and read:

To Charlotte 'Lottie':  
Dear Lottie,  
Your smile is like a sunrise, it sets the clouds on fire. But just being with you, is what I always admire.  
Love,  
-Charlie Brown

Charlotte blushed as she finished reading and a smile crept to her face.  
"What do you have there?" Finn raised an eyebrow noticing Charlotte's blush.  
"Someone sent me this." Charlotte grinned and gave Finn the letter. Finn read it and then smiled at her.  
"You have a secret admirer Lottie." Finn chuckled and made Charlotte blush even more.  
"It's probably a mistake" Charlotte shook her head.  
"It says your name on it and it was on your locker. It was not a mistake." Finn assured smiling.  
"Oh just give me that." Charlotte laughed and put the letter on her bag before closing the locker. "Do you want to come over tonight?" She smiled at Finn.  
"Sure." He smiled and they both walked back home, Charlotte wondering who the secret admirer might be.  
A few days passed and Charlotte kept receiving letters, it was Sunday afternoon and Finn welcomed himself in Charlotte's house since she asked him to come over.  
"Lottie?" Finn called her as he walked inside "I have something for you." he grinned.  
"I'm in my room!" Charlotte shouted and Finn ran upstairs.  
"Look what was in front of your door" Finn smiled showing her the box he had in his hands.  
"What's that?" Charlotte asked with widen eyes. She stood up and walked to Finn taking the box out of his hands and sitting at the end of her bed examining the box.  
"I just found this in front of your door. I don't know." Finn shrugged.  
Charlotte opened the box and saw another blue envelope that said:

Dear Lottie,  
A beautiful girl like you needs beautiful jewellery that's why I bought you this.  
Love,  
Charlie Brown

Charlotte's eyes widen as she took out the silver bracelet that had her initials on it. "It's so beautiful." she said looking at it.  
"Wow." Finn said sitting next to her. "This 'Charlie Brown' guy must really like you." He said grabbing her wrist to take a look at the bracelet.  
"I just want to know who he is." Charlotte whined laying her head on Finn's shoulder. "Why doesn’t he tell me who he is?" She sighed.  
"Well that's the romantic part I guess." Finn chuckled. "Now come on, I'm leaving tonight and I want to spend the rest of the day with you."  
"You're leaving? Where are you going?" Charlotte asked quickly forgetting about 'Charlie Brown'.  
"My grandmother's house?" Finn laughed "I told you yesterday but I guess you were too busy thinking about Charlie Brown, she's a bit sick and me and mom are going to take care of her for a few days." He explained.  
"Oh I'm sorry Finn." Charlotte chuckled slightly.  
"It's okay." He shrugged. "Now come on, let's go watch a movie." Finn grinned pulling her out of the bed and taking her to the living room. Finn put a random movie on and then walked to the couch wrapping his arms around Charlotte. She smiled and leaned against him, loving how they always cuddle when they were watching a movie.

The next day, Charlotte walked to school alone which she didn’t like that much because she missed Fin already.  
Since it was Monday, she only had classes in the morning so when the last bell rang she went to her locker. Of course, when she opened it a blue letter fell.

Dear Lottie,  
Some people want World Peace; others want to be millionaires but me? I just want you to be mine.  
Love,  
-Charlie Brown

Charlotte blushed; she always blushed when she read those letters. She put it in her bag and walked home smiling widely.  
When she got home, she fell on her bed and took out her phone to talk to Finn, not just to tell him about the new letter but because she missed him. Finn texted her back and told her that he would be back Thursday. Charlotte smiled and couldn't wait for that night so Finn would be back.  
Thursday finally arrived, when Charlotte open the door to leave for school she saw Finn on her doorstep about to ring the bell. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd come somewhere in the night." She grinned and hugged him tightly "I missed you."  
Finn laughed and hugged her back "It was only a couple of days, but I missed you too beautiful." he smiled and kissed her cheek.  
Charlotte blushed and looked down trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Finn noticed it and chuckled to himself.  
They walked to school together and hold each other close, Finn had his arm around her waist and she was leaning into him. They got to school and after the classes finished they went to Charlotte's locker.  
"Another letter?" Finn chuckled as he saw the blue letter fall.  
"Yes, he sends me one every day. I'll show you the others later." She smiled and read the letter blushing a little bit.  
"Do you have any idea of who the helpless lover is?" Finn asked crossing his arms.  
"No, I don't." Charlotte sighed. "And don't call him that, this is cute." She whined hitting him on the chest playfully.  
"I'm just joking." Finn laughed. "Do you want to come over?"  
"Sure" Charlotte grinned and they walked to Finn's house.  
"Do you want something to eat?" Finn asked once they stepped into his house.  
"No, I'm not hungry." Charlotte smiled.  
Finn nodded and led them to his room; he got there and flopped on the bed. "What do you want to do?" he asked lifting his head so he could look at her.  
"I don't know." Charlotte shrugged lying next to him.  
They stayed like that for a while when Finn remembered. "Oh, I want to show you a song from a band I found out recently." Finn said getting up and searching for his iPod.  
"Where is it?" Finn groaned in frustration since he wasn't finding it.  
"What are you looking for?" Charlotte asked confused, sitting up.  
"My iPod, I can't find it anywhere." Finn sighed running a hand through his curls.  
Charlotte laughed at how frustrated he looked; she got up and put her hands on his shoulders. "Finn relax. It's just an iPod, I'll help you find it. Just go look for it downstairs and I'll look here, okay?" She smiled warmly at him, he nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving the room and making her blush.  
Charlotte searched for the iPod on Finn's drawers and on his desk and sighed when she didn't find it. She looked for it in the bookshelf and then grabbed a chair to see on top of it. She found some old books and a little box. "Maybe it's in here." She mumbled and opened the box. Once she did it, she froze with widen eyes, there was no iPod in there but there were a bunch of blue envelops and papers. "It can’t be." She whispered to herself getting out of the chair and sitting on the bed with the box on her lap. She took one paper that looked like her next letter since it was already written.

Dear Charlotte,  
My favourite part of my body are my eyes because without them I wouldn't be able to see you.  
Love,  
Charlie Brown.

"It's him." Charlotte mumbled realizing that 'Charlie Brown' was Finn all the time. She searched further in the box and found the bracelet receipt, the one that her secret admirer gave him. When she heard footsteps she put the box on the place it was before and sat back on the bed.  
"I found it!" A triumphant Finn grinned appearing in the room with his green iPod on his hand.  
"Great." Charlotte said putting on a fake smile, not that she didn't like, she did and lately in more than a friendship way but she was still trying to make everything sunk in.  
"What's wrong?" Finn frowned noticing the fake smile on her face.  
"Nothing." She lied. "I need to go, sorry." She said grabbing her stuff and walking away and leaving a very confused Finn behind.  
Charlotte jogged home still trying to convince herself that Finn was her secret admirer. Finn liked her back. Everything made sense now, the little box was never left on my doorstep, it was Finn who brought it from his house and the fact that he was talking more and more to Molly (a friend of ours that was in other class). And she's the reason why Charlotte still received letters when he was out of town, Molly sent them.  
Charlotte did nothing the rest of the day but think about Finn, then another thought occurred to her mind and she started laughing. "Why Charlie Brown?" Finn could really be weird sometimes.

It was Friday morning and of course, Finn went to Charlotte's house to pick her up.  
"Always on time." Charlotte chuckled and hugged him.  
"Is everything okay? You kind of left in a hurry yesterday." Finn asked a little bit worried.  
"Yeah, don't worry." Charlotte said smiling widely. Finn nodded and they walked to school.  
They went to Charlotte's locker and the typical blue letter fell.  
"Charlie Brown strikes again." Finn laughed as Charlotte open the letter already knowing what was in the inside. She read the same thing she had read the previous day and laughed putting the letter in her bag.  
"Did he say something funny?" Finn asked with a small smile.  
"No, he was just really cute as always." Charlotte grinned and kissed his cheek which made him blush.  
"Why did you do that?" Finn asked smiling wide.  
"I felt like it." Charlotte grinned shrugging. "Let's go to class." She said and they walked out.  
"Do you think that I'll find out who he is?" Charlotte asked sometime in the middle of their second class.  
"Maybe but you have to understand that he's probably a little bit shy and scared because he doesn't know how you'll react when you find out." Finn ranted and Charlotte noticed he was nervous.  
"Well he doesn't need to be so scared, maybe I've been fancying him for a while." She smiled looking at him.  
"You don't have to tell me that." Finn said biting his lip nervously and staring at the board pretending to be paying attention to whatever their teacher was saying. "It's not like I'm your secret admirer." He mumbled.  
"I wasn't saying that." Charlotte said biting back a laugh. "I was just...putting that out there." She shrugged

Friday afternoon quickly turned to Saturday afternoon and Finn was knocking on Charlotte's door holding a picnic basket on his hand.  
"Hey!" Charlotte smiled as she open the door. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the basket.  
"We're going for a picnic." Finn cheered.  
"Now?" Charlotte asked a little bit worried "Finn, I'm not even dressed for that." Charlotte whined looking at the baggy t-shirt and sweatpants that she was wearing. "Just give me one minute." She said running to her room.  
Finn laughed and walked inside sitting on the couch. He turned on the tv and waited a few more minutes than he had expected.  
"I'm ready!" Charlotte grinned appearing on the living room wearing a pink dress. "How do I look?" She laughed.  
"Beautiful." Finn smiled getting up and kissing her cheek. "Now come on." he said grabbing the basket and her hand to go out.  
Finn led them to a small hill on top of a park, once they got there; Finn laid the blanket on the grass and put the food on it.  
"So what's the special occasion for this?" Charlotte smiled sitting on the blanket.  
"No reason." Finn shrugged "It's just a beautiful day and I didn’t want to waste it." He said taking off a sandwich.  
"Seems legit." Charlotte chuckled and took one for her.  
An hour later, after they finished eating they laid down on the blanket staring at the blue sky in a comfortable silence that was broken by Charlotte.  
"Why aren't you dating someone?" She asked making Finn's eyes widen at the sudden question.  
"Uhm..I'm just...uhm...I have my eye on someone." Finn mumbled.  
"And why aren't you with her?" She asked turning to him.  
"It's not that easy." Finn said his eyes glued to the sky. "I wish it was." He sighed.  
"If you like a girl you should tell her, so she won't get confused by the messages you're sending her." Charlotte sighed looking at Finn's eyes and then laying back on the grass.  
Finn thought about what she said and shook his head. "Again, it's not that easy." he said facing her.  
"Just do something Finn." Charlotte said looking at his big green eyes.. "Find the perfect moment and show her how you feel."  
Finn stared back at Charlotte's eyes and took a deep breath before cupping her face and giving her a sweet loving kiss which she responded by kissing him back.  
When they pulled away, they looked at each other a wide smile. "I just have one question." Charlotte said before Finn could say anything. "Why Charlie Brown?" She giggled.  
"W-What?" Finn asked with widens eyes.  
"You heard me, why Charlie Brown?" Charlotte laughed.  
Finn's face turned red in embarrassment. "You found out, didn't you?" He said letting out a chuckle and looking down.  
"On Thursday, when I was looking for your iPod." She smiled. "You should have told me." Charlotte said looking at him  
"I was scared, I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Finn mumbled looking at her. "I'm sorry."  
"You didn't ruin anything, I feel the same Finn." Charlotte grinned. "But you haven't answered my question. Why Charlie Brown?" She whined really wanting to know why would he write that.  
Finn laughed. "Remember the day we met?" He asked.  
"Perfectly, what's about it?" She asked confused.  
"You asked me to help you finish a puzzle and what puzzle was it?" Finn laughed raising an eyebrow  
"Charlie Brown." They said at the same time.  
"I can't believe you remembered that." Charlotte laughed and they kissed again.


End file.
